


Seafaring Campaign Options

by brewingjoy (thisjustout)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Homebrew Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/brewingjoy
Summary: Spells, feats, and house rules for a seafaring, swashbuckling 5e campaign.
Kudos: 1





	1. Spells

**Author's Note:**

> More will be added as I develop it.

#### Disguise Vehicle

_4th-level illusion_

**Casting time:** 1 action  
 **Range:** Touch  
 **Components:** V, S  
 **Duration:** 8 hours  
 **Spell lists:** Artificer, bard, sorcerer, warlock, wizard

You make one vehicle you touch look different until the spell ends or until you use your action to dismiss it. You can change the vehicle’s apparent dimensions, but it must retain its size category and basic shape. Otherwise, the extent of the illusion is up to you.

In addition to changing the vehicle’s appearance, you can also hide, disguise, and create objects that are attached to the vehicle or contained within it. Finally, you can disguise each creature attached to the vehicle and trained to pull it—such as pack horses—as if through the _seeming_ spell, although unwilling creatures can’t make a saving throw to resist the disguise.

The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection. For example, if you use this spell to add cannons to a ship, objects pass through the cannons, and anyone who touches them would feel nothing or would feel the ship itself. If you use this spell to make a vehicle appear smaller than it is, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch it would bump into it while it was seemingly still in midair.

To discern that a vehicle is disguised, a creature can use its action to inspect the vehicle’s appearance and must succeed on an Intelligence (Investigation) check against your spell save DC.

* * *

#### Waterproof

_1st-level abjuration (ritual)_

**Casting time:** 1 action  
 **Range:** 30 feet  
 **Components:** V, S, M (a pinch of wax)  
 **Duration:** 24 hours  
 **Spell lists:** Artificer, bard, cleric, ranger, wizard

Up to five creatures or objects you can see within range, plus any objects worn or carried by the creatures you target, are rendered waterproof for the duration.

A waterproof target doesn’t become wet when it comes into contact with liquid. For example, a waterproof book won’t be damaged if submerged in water or exposed to rain. In addition, waterproof creatures have an easier time seeing underwater: clear water imposes no penalties on their sight, and they can see up to 60 feet away in murky water.

A target can still take damage from liquid substances, such as acid or a water elemental. Being waterproof doesn’t allow a creature to breathe underwater, nor does it prevent water from imposing penalties on a creature’s movement, hearing, or attacks.


	2. Feats

#### Call of the Sea

_Prerequisite: A race with an innate swimming speed_

The depths of the ocean call out to you. You gain the following benefits:

  * Increase your Strength, Constitution, or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20.
  * Increase your swimming speed by 20 feet.
  * You gain resistance to your choice of acid, cold, or lightning damage.
  * Being underwater doesn’t impose any penalties on your sight or hearing.



* * *

#### Expeditioner

You are a master of braving the wilds, granting you the following benefits:

  * Increase your Constitution or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20.
  * The number of days that you can survive without food increases by 3.
  * You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to avoid becoming lost, or to find your path after you’ve become lost.
  * You have advantage on saving throws against exhaustion.



* * *

**Haggler**

You are skilled at getting your way in the marketplace. You gain the following benefits:

  * Increase your Intelligence or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20.
  * You can instantly determine the market price of any object you see within 30 feet of you, provided that such a price exists.
  * You have advantage on Charisma checks and Wisdom (Insight) checks while buying, selling, or bartering for an item.




	3. Duels

The following rules apply when two creatures agree to fight each other one-on-one, without anyone else intervening.

#### Terms of Engagement

Before the duel begins, the combatants must agree on the rules governing their fight. Ranged weapon attacks and magic are usually banned. Any number of exceptions and additional rules are possible; for example, the creatures might agree to forgo shields, to fight only with swords, or to allow magic items. Onlookers are almost always forbidden from intervening, except to shout encouragements and jeers. The combatants must also agree on how victory will be decided, usually choosing from the following options.

  * A creature loses as soon as it suffers damage from its opponent (“first blow”).
  * …once it’s lost at least half of its initial hit points (“first blood”).
  * …when it surrenders or is reduced to 0 hit points (“first to yield”).
  * …when it dies (“to the death”).



The duel also ends if a creature—including an onlooker—violates the terms of engagement. In an organized duel, this could mean surrendering prize money and suffering a blow to one’s reputation. Aboard pirate ships and in other hostile situations, it could mark the start of all-out combat.

#### Initiative

At the start of the duel, each dueling creature rolls initiative, and combat begins as normal. Onlookers collectively take their turns at initiative count 0, losing all initiative ties. If multiple onlookers act during the same round and the order of their actions matters, they take their turns in descending order of their Dexterity scores. As mentioned, onlookers are forbidden from intervening; breaking this rule without getting caught will likely require an ability check (such as a Sleight of Hand check to cast a spell). If the duel ends in all-out combat, each onlooker rolls for initiative, and each dueling creature retain its place in the initiative order.

#### Maneuvers

When a dueling creature rolls initiative, it gains a number of Superiority Dice equal to its proficiency bonus. The dice are d6s, and they disappear once the duel is over. A dueling creature can use its Superiority Dice to perform any of the following maneuvers available to Battle Master fighters: Evasive Footwork, Feinting Attack, Lunging Attack, Menacing Attack, Parry, Precision Attack, Pushing Attack, Riposte, and Trip Attack. It can use each of these maneuvers only once per duel, unless it has some other way to use them, and it can use no more than one maneuver per attack. If a maneuver requires a saving throw, the DC equals 8 + the creature’s proficiency bonus + its Strength or Dexterity modifier (the creature’s choice).

#### Bonus Action Options

A dueling creature can use its bonus action to make an Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma check against its opponent.

#### Brawls

In some duels—known as brawls—weapons, armor, and magic are all banned, and the combatants fight unarmed. A brawling creature can use a d2 for its unarmed strike damage, and it can attempt to grapple or shove its opponent as a bonus action.


End file.
